Lilo and Troll
by FaerieMayden
Summary: A little series I came up with after watching "Lilo and Stitch: Stitch Has a Glitch". What if Stitch didn't make it, and Lilo fell into a depression? What if the meteor was ripped through a hidden wall on the way to the next session, crash-landing them into Hawaii, killing all of them but poor Karkat? What if... the two became friends? T for Karkat's swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Lilo sighs as she sat on the steps. Nani had sent her outside to get some fresh air and "hopefully make some new friends", but she didn't plan on leaving the property. Especially the steps to her house, newer since that one time it was pretty much destroyed. She hears a sound and glances up, seeing something coming towards the island. She goes wide-eyed and looks at the path it was taking, seeing it had just missed the island and landed fast roughly 1,000 feet out. It creates a big wave, an explosion following in its wake, but dying as the waves lap it up, smoke rising up into the atmosphere. The wave swallows up the beach, some people losing balance, others just barely managing to stand on their feet. From the corner of her eye she can see that one guy lose his ice cream to the waves, staring intently at the soggy cone, and she can't help but to giggle.

When the waves settle down something washes ashore, and she could tell it wasn't stone, drift wood, or any sort of litter. She runs through the trees, jumps over logs until she reaches the beach, stumbling in the sand for a grip as she runs over to what she could now definitely tell was a body. She scoops up the head in her arms, observing. There was bright red blood streaming from the boy's forehead. He had grey skin, candy-corn-like horns, and a grey sweater with the Cancer symbol on it.

Upon note, she could also tell that his hand was covered in blood, but she also knew that that's not where it came from. It was coming from his side, where the grey was darker. To the best of her ability she struggles to her feet, dragging the unconscious boy along the sand. In other places one might be getting a lot of weird looks or some calling of the cops, but of course, aliens were a normal occurrence around here, so nobody really gave a second glance once they concluded that things were okay and that the meteor wasn't a sign of Armageddon.

About halfway back the boy begins to groan in pain. Lilo bites her lip and continues to drag him as quickly and gently as she could, up the stairs (which he grunts louder at and she feels really bad, whoops) and into the house. Her depression had been forgotten, and when the door closes behind her Nani is suddenly in the room, hands on her hips, observing what she had brought in. Lilo ignores her and continues to drag the boy along into the other room, and she realizes with a wince that blood was following after them. Candy red. Never mind that, it was hardwood and the couch could just be stain treated.

Lilo, with a grunt, heaves the alien boy onto the couch, stretching her arms afterwards to ease the soreness from dragging him so far. "Nani, get the medkit!" She exclaims, before turning her attention back to the other, who seemed to be stirring. His eyelids squint and pinch, lip trembling to give her a glimpse of some razor sharp teeth, and she gasps, hoping she hadn't dragged in a disaster. Then again, she was pretty sure she could take it. At first, all of the aliens here had been a "disaster". So was Stitch...

She shakes her head of the thought. She needed to keep out of her depressed cloud and get this guy feeling better and awake, and hopefully with an explanation.


	2. Chapter 1 - Back Massages

Lilo, with Nani's help, had successfully managed to stitch any wounds that needed it. Cleaned and bandaged anything else, all just before the boy had woken up. Upon further inspection Lilo learns that the boy had regular black pupils bordered by grey and flecks of red (like his blood?) and a golden-yellow base. They were really pretty actually, but she wasn't about to say that aloud. "Hello?" She asks. "Can you speak English?" All the aliens she'd met so far knew at least a little bit of English, so she'd have to consult to Jumba if the other couldn't manage.

But never mind, because what he says next surprises her. "Of course I can speak fucking English," he spat. Lilo had no idea when she'd last heard such intense language, and from the looks of it Nani was pretty shocked too. "Who the bulge-fondling fuck are you?" Did this guy have a reason to be angry? They'd pretty much just saved his life! "I'm Lilo, and this is Nani. Who are you?" She was trying to be nice. Maybe the guy was in some sort of shock and needed gentle voices in order to calm down? "Karkat," he replies, seeming reluctant.

Karkat was an interesting name, and it made her think of cats. But at this point he didn't really seem to resemble a cat all that much. "Well Karkat," she says after another moment. "Welcome to Earth. Or more specifically, Hawaii," when told that he was on Earth, the troll's eyes widen. "This place was supposed to be gone," he says. "We must have somehow entered another timeline..." He suddenly shoots up to his feet, groaning and falling back down. "Shit, where are the others?" There were others? "You were the only one that washed up," Lilo informs. "There were others of you?" Lilo quickly stands up. "I'm going to search the beach again, okay?" With that, Lilo leaves the house.

Nani sighs, "always running off," and turns her attentions back to Karkat. "Can you share with us what happened?" She asks, and the troll shakes his head stubbornly. "Like Hell I'd just tell complete fucking strangers what happened, who's even to say that you guys aren't having a team of scientists to come take me off and run experiments. Or at least, that's what Dave said. Fuck knows if he's ever even serious...the bastard." At the mention of this 'Dave' guy, a hurt look crosses Karkat's face, and he sighs. "The asshole had better survive..."

An hour of thorough searching passes before Lilo returns, looking sad. "I didn't find anyone," she says. "I looked all along the beach and even went in the water to look around, I didn't see anybody that looked like you." At this, the normally angry Karkat looks heart broken. He tries to hide it by rolling over on the couch (Lilo and Nani could tell that Karkat had winced, laying on his stitched side now, but he doesn't seem to shift afterwards despite it) and shuddering. "I'm the worst fucking leader ever..." He mumbles, barely audible.

"Are you...are you hungry?" Lilo asks, hoping to take the other's mind off of his angst. Surely he was, right? A small nod confirms that yes, he was. She bounds off into the the other room to fix something up. She makes a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and grabs some Apple Juice to wash the peanut butter down with, running back into the room. By this point Karkat had shifted again so that he was sitting up. He looked angry with himself, tense and guarded even in such a weak state.

She smiles reassuringly and hands the foods to Karkat, and he looks heart broken when he sees the apple juice, though he takes it anyways. Perhaps Lilo would be able to get information out of Karkat eventually, including as to why he looked upset at seeing the beverage. Not really thinking about if it could be poisoned he takes the lid off and sips at the apple juice, capping it again and taking a bite out of the sandwich. Karkat tries to seem expert with the PB&amp;J, but Lilo could tell with a giggle that his sharp teeth were struggling with the peanut butter, and he seemed frustrated his tongue couldn't get it off like it could with most foods.

Eventually Karkat does get the food down, drinking the rest of the AJ after the sandwich, which definitely helps him get the peanut butter down a little bit. He seems a bit more relaxed, though he's still definitely tense. Lilo smiles and sits beside him, the boy flinching and tensing again when the cushions bounce with her weight. Whoops. She tries to ignore that and makes an attempt at trying to find ways to calm him down. "You know what I like to do," she says, and before Lilo can continue she's interrupted. "No, I obviously fucking don't," and she pretends she isn't insult. "-Is to listen to Elvis' music. I've also got a lot of other stuff in my room! Maybe you'd like to come up there?"

Karkat seems reluctant, but she could tell even through his angry mask that he was appreciative of her, even if he was hurting. Being it mental and/or physical. She helps him stand up, Karkat trying his hardest to not lean on her as to not appear weak, but she was mainly tugging on him to do so, because she didn't want him to fall and hurt himself further. She leads him into her elevator, which brings them upstairs into her room. She realizes with slight embarrassment that it was a bit messy, but oh well. She has him come over to sit on the bed, grabbing her record player and putting on 'Jailhouse Rock'. He seems annoyed by it at first, but slowly she can see him subtly relaxing again.

While the music plays she slowly creeps behind him, and he doesn't seem to notice. She presses her hands on his back and he immediately goes rigid, and before he can whirl around and lash out, she presses down on a knot in his back. He lets out a surprised gasp and she does it again. A shudder, and she begins steadily massaging his back, getting rid of all those nasty knots. He had a lot of them, and she had to wonder what had him always so stressed. Not even two minutes in Karkat was laying sprawled out in the bed, purring and putty in her hands, not tense anymore but those pesky knots still were.

Long ago had the record stopped playing, but she doesn't pause in her massaging to put on another record as she continues, figuring out that yes, in a way Karkat was like a cat, because of the purring and position he was in. She smiles at the thought of him having cat ears and a tail, giggling even, and he doesn't seem to notice.

It takes a long time, but eventually she manages to get the knots out of his back, massaging his shoulders for a few minutes more before stopping. Karkat ceases his purring two minutes later, shuddering then sitting up. He looks over at Lilo with a half angry, and half affectionate expression. She was about to say something, but he shakes his head and interrupts her. "Thank you," and Lilo smiles big. She was getting somewhere, and so far Stitch had yet to cloud her mind with depression again.


	3. Horrific Nights

"If the floor is so bad, you can have my bed," Lilo offers, making a hand gesture to her bed. Karkat shakes his head and growls. "You don't fucking understand." Rather than look angry now, Karkat looked...scared. Lilo didn't understand, but she wanted to. "Never mind. I'll just sleep on the floor, it's ok. Where do you keep your blankets?"

Karkat huffs, being stubborn. He was worried that if he didn't have his ways to keep those nightmares away, that he would be a wreck and lose sleep again. But after stubbornly denying to be flexible several times when Lilo was obviously getting just a bit exasperated, he just decided and hoped that maybe the nightmares wouldn't follow him here to this universe.

~/||-||\~ ~||-||~

Lilo snaps awake when a loud wail fills the air. She sits up immediately, looking quickly over the bed. There was no time for the brain to wake up, leaving her more confused than she would have been had she been able to awake prior to...Karkat thrashing on the floor? Karkat's eyes were wide open and terrified, but somehow it was as if he wasn't awake. If he was only half so.

She slips out of bed and runs over to his side, falling back to her knees and shaking him. "Karkat? Karkat!" A hand reaches up, claws scratching her face. It wasn't too deep, but it definitely stung. She raises a hand to brush over it, before trying her best to ignore it as she works as hard as she could to pin his limbs down. It didn't take her long to realize that even if Karkat was barely an inch taller than Lilo, he was obviously way stronger than her, even in a semi-unconscious state of mind.

Eventually however he seems to calm down, and snaps awake. He looks confused, then angry, but not angry as in the way he usually was. Somehow, a different kind of angry. Karkat's brows furrow as he slowly reaches up a hand to the side of her face where there were claw marks. He presses his hand right over it, and she winces. His hand comes away with a bit of blood on it, and he growls, before looking back up at Lilo.

"Go get that cleaned up, okay? I have some explaining to do."

~/||-||\~

Lilo had sat down with Karkat after cleaning up her face. He'd explained the God-awful nightmares that trolls had without sopor slime, how they reflected on the horrors of the past and were so gruesome that they could reduce even the toughest of trolls to tears. When Lilo asked about there being others of him, he said "not anymore, the last 11 of them died on that meteor. I'm the last one," and she was sad to hear that.

Karkat further explained that sleeping beside someone like a moirail would decrease the chance of horror terrors coming around, and Lilo had him elaborate. He ends up going on about the four quadrants, and Lilo didn't really fancy the blackrom side of it, but she offers to lay next to him if it would hopefully help at all. He seemed reluctant, excuse being that he didn't want to hurt her, but she insisted upon it.

They eventually both fell asleep on the floor next to each other, and Karkat had no further nightmares that night.

~/||-||\~

The following morning Karkat is in a bit of a better mood, but he still seems upset. When Nani asked about the wail and cut on Lilo's face, she just made up a story saying that she fell off the bed and cut herself. The wail because she had been taken by surprise. The older sister seemed to have bought it, so they left it at that. Karkat tried some of their food, because what else was he to eat, and even though he had been reluctant and refused to admit aloud that he liked cereal, Lilo could tell from the expression on his face.

~/||-||\~

That night Karkat did have nightmares, even with Lilo at his side. Though it wasn't as severe and she was cut free, he was still very upset. For several days afterwards he stayed up, even if Lilo insisted he get some sleep, he would just refuse. She had noticed the bags under his eyes getting gradually worse, and she wondered how in the world he could stay up for so long without dropping to the floor and passing out. It must be a troll thing or something.

Eventually Lilo did catch Karkat asleep passed out on the couch in the middle of a movie, and she smiles softly, resting a blanket on top of him and just hoping he wouldn't wake up in another frenzy, because there definitely wasn't enough space there for her, and she didn't want him to wake up to be on another marathon.

Luckily, he doesn't.


	4. Please Read

If you find this story worthy enough to anticipate updates, please go to the following link to continue reading, as I will start uploading further chapters on there. Mainly because I can illustrate on there but cannot on here. Thank you for being loyal, you guys! ^u^ You have no idea how much that means to me!

EDIT: Whoops, thanks to someone that reads, they've informed me that links don't work on here! Thank you! archiveofourown works/2310485/ chapters/5084684  
Without the spaces. =)


End file.
